1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to clamping mechanisms, and particularly, to a clamping mechanism for securely holding a workpiece.
2. Description of Related Art
Clamping mechanisms are used in many fields of endeavor, including for example machining processes. A commonly used clamping mechanism generally includes a plurality of clamping members, and a plurality of driving cylinders respectively assembled with the corresponding clamping members. The clamping members are respectively driven by the driving cylinders to move, thereby cooperatively clamping a workpiece during a machining process. However, in the machining process, since the clamping members are respectively driven by the corresponding driving cylinders to work, a synchrony of the clamping mechanism is low, and thus, the clamping member has low stability. In addition, the plural cylinders mean the clamping mechanism has a complicated structure and a high cost.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.